The Sith Empire Book II: The Force of Shadows
by ywkls
Summary: Set between A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith Empire

Like the passing of day into night, so was the transition of Republic into Empire. With his rise, Palpatine and his chief agent brought about the end of the Jedi and a drastic change to the face of things. There then came unrest and eventual rebellion against the dark regime. As these forces began to face one another, others with objectives more secret arose who might hold the key to victory or defeat...

Book II: The Force of Shadows

Chapter I

There was a chill in the air as the turbolift doors opened and the familiar tread of the cloaked figure filled the sudden silence that permeated the bridge of the mightiest ship in the Imperial fleet. This was not without reason, for few dared to enter the presence of Darth Vader without fear. Admiral Ozzel didn't seem to notice the change that had come over his crew at the arrival of his superior, while Captain Piett followed Vader with his eyes until the admiral's sharp gaze brought him back to the matter at hand. "You had something to report, captain?" Ozzel said with the normal amount of impatience.

Piett nodded and said, "The Iron Fist has just entered the system. They are looking to replenish their supplies." Ozzel scowled at him, then said, "This is not the first time Captain Zsinj has used the facilities here without going thru the proper channels. Tell him..." The admiral broke off at the expression on his subordinate's face, realizing that a third person was listening in. "Open a channel to the Iron Fist," Vader said, "I will personally remind the captain where his loyalties lie." Ozzel nodded, then executed the order. Moments later, a face appeared above the nearby hologram pod. But it was not the one Piett expected to see. Ozzel muttered something under his breath, and the captain had to agree with his superior's sentiment. "Admiral Il-Raz," the dark Lord intoned, "Your presence here is unanticipated."

"A pleasure to see you as well," the other said, "Captain Zsinj was kind enough to lend me the use of his vessel when my own was disabled in service to the Emperor. I'm pleased to report that I have finally completed what you began years ago." "I'm certain your account will be riveting," Vader said dryly, "However, even you are not above Imperial decree. There are express orders controlling the ships allowed into this system."

"I am aware of the situation," Admiral Il-Raz said, "My mission cannot be completed, however, until I report to the one who has been overseeing it since the beginning." "Explain yourself," Vader said. "I will make my full report to the commander of the Star Empire. You may join us if you like," the other told him. "You may expect my arrival shortly," Vader said. The hologram faded away, and the Dark Lord turned and left his subordinates.

* * *

Han Solo checked the charge on his blaster for the hundredth time and glanced down the streets of Commenor. No one was in sight, but that didn't make him relax. He'd come here to rendezvous with a contact who had information to sell to the Alliance. Instead, Han had run into real bounty hunters out to collect the price Jabba had put on his head. He had to pay back the money-grubbing alien before some jerk with half a brain decided to fry him.

So far, Han had come out ahead, but his luck could only last so long. Especially if I keep looking for trouble, he thought. "Chewie," Han murmured and was answered by a low rumble from his Wookiee partner. Chewbacca didn't smell anyone following them at the moment, but that of course didn't mean that no one was. "Come on," he said, "Let's get back to the Falcon. The sooner I get off this rock the better."

* * *

As the shuttle from the Executor came to rest on the still unfinished deck of the Star Empire, Captain Kyle Rashan resisted the impulse to nervously shift his feet as the ramp lowered. Though he was uncomfortable with the present situation, it was not wise to show it in front of a man with the sort of temper Vader often displayed. From the way the Dark Lord stalked onto the deck, Rashan could tell that Vader was also far from pleased with recent developments. "It is a pleasure to have you join us Lord Vader," he said, "If you will accompany me."

"Is there some reason why your superior could not be present to explain matters to me himself upon my arrival?" Vader growled as they headed for the turbolift. "He is interrogating Admiral Il-Raz now, my Lord," Rashan told him, "Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this matter." "Where then, shall we confer?" Vader asked. "I am to take you to the secondary bridge. The others will join us shortly," he said. "I don't like to be kept waiting," the Dark Lord hissed.

"This matter is delicate, especially considering the position Il-Raz holds," Rashan said, "The Emperor has decreed that all matters regarding him are to be handled with great delicacy." "I am aware of my Master's decrees, Captain Rashan," Vader said, "Nevertheless, I do not suffer fools and zealots easily save where they can be used to further the interests of the Empire." Rashan swallowed nervously as they stepped into the turbolift and went on their way.

* * *

In orbit above Commenor, Luke Skywalker considered the trail of information that had led him to this planet. Han and Chewie had been sent on a mission of great secrecy, but Luke had known the right persons to ask in order to track them down. And the right arguments to use as well, he thought, remembering that last exchange with Leia. Eventually, she had agreed that Han simply knew too much about the Alliance to fall into enemy hands. As he made his landing and cleared himself thru the local customs, he had Artoo access the local database and do a search for the Millennium Falcon.

Noting where it was berthed, he turned to his droid and said, "Stay here for now, they could be anywhere." Leaving the spot where he'd landed, Luke soon reached his friend's ship. A brief inspection of the bay revealed that neither Han nor Chewie was guarding the freighter. Stepping outside onto the streets of Commenor, he wondered how he would find them. From one of the nearby roads, Luke heard the echo of blaster fire, followed by an all-too-familiar roar.

Realizing who must be producing those sounds, he shook his head in exasperation and drew his own blaster. His father's lightsaber rested on his hip, ready if he needed it. No need to draw attention to us yet, he thought as he jogged in the direction of the sounds he'd heard.

* * *

Vader surveyed the interior of the secondary bridge calmly as he waited for his host. It was difficult not to pace, the Dark Lord was not a man known for patience. Still, in this case the delay was being caused by the Emperor's commands. Thus, it pleased Vader to wait however long he might have to. The door opened, admitting Admiral Il-Raz and the true commander of the Star Empire. "I trust you will now tell me what is going on," Vader stated. The other nodded, gesturing to Il-Raz. Smiling faintly, the admiral began to speak.

"It is my pleasure to report that I have captured one of the key surviving members of the rebel group responsible not only for the theft of the Death Star plans, but also for the assassination attempt upon Grand Moff Tarkin," Il-Raz said. "I hardly see how that matters to the Empire now," the Dark Lord interrupted, "Tarkin died at the same time as his battle station. Whatever crimes may have been committed against him are long past." "What you say is true," the admiral said, "That is probably why the search for the perpetrators ended soon after the death of Gavis Ideji."

Vader nodded absently. He remembered well the events Il-Raz spoke of. His host had been involved also. "Who is it that you have captured?" the dark Lord asked, "Why is he of such importance?" "I believe you will recall why this person is important shortly," said Il-Raz with another smile, "His name is Rkvzlnmara."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The constant rain of blaster fire was eating away at the side of the building Han was hiding behind, keeping him from striking back at his attackers. It wouldn't be long before he ran out of options. In the street before him, he heard a shot from another direction. Then, one of the attackers fell over while the others shifted their line of fire. At that, a familiar snap-hiss sounded and caused Han to smile.

There could be only one man who would choose that weapon to wield in his defense. From behind him, Chewie growled and Han turned to see three more individuals enter the fray and open up fire with an accuracy and precision that indicated he was dealing with more experienced foes. Sighing, Han wondered if things could get any worse.

* * *

The blue-white glow of his father's lightsaber blocked the incoming blaster bolts well, but Luke could only handle so many. At last, he dived into the alley where Han and Chewie were. "Some rescue," Han quipped grimly as he fired off a round at his assailants. "I had no idea you were this popular," Luke replied, "We may still be able to get out of here, but it will mean compromising the security of your mission." "What, and wait until our friends out there send written invitations to every lowlife from here to the Corporate Sector?" Han said sarcastically, "Just do what you have to so we can leave this dump in one piece!"

Luke nodded, gesturing for his friends to step back as he approached the street where the onslaught was heaviest. Then, without a warning, their adversaries' weapons fell silent. "What happened?" Han asked as he leaned out into the street. Where the bounty hunters had stood was a small crater that suggested to Luke the use of a miniature thermal detonator. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Han muttered as he scanned the street. A cloud of dust obscured one end, and Luke thought he saw movement within it.

"Don't come any closer!" Luke called out to the unknown. The figure did not halt, but instead stepped thru the falling debris and into sight. A chill ran down his spine as the stranger stepped across the crater and regarded them with his familiar mask. "This," Han said tiredly, "Just isn't my day."

* * *

Han held his blaster steady as the newcomer regarded them from the edge of the newly-formed crater. Despite his thin, T-shaped visor and the general look of the armor, Han knew this wasn't Boba Fett. The absence of a jetpack and the fact that this man wore twin blasters told him that much. His arms and legs were encased in metallic armor shaded an emerald green that did seem oddly familiar to him. "If you've come for me," Solo said, "Don't expect me to go without a fight!"

The man paused, then said, "Yes, that is quite clear. Fortunately for us all, I don't want to collect on the price on any of your heads." "Who are you and what do you want?" Luke called out, keeping his lightsaber ready. The reply that was given only confirmed Han's worst fears as the stranger said, "Zol Xarh."

* * *

As he waited for his guests, Captain Zsinj resisted the urge to twirl his mustache or pace about. It did not do to appear nervous, even when facing the Emperor. Still, his Excellency's most trusted servant did have something of a reputation in the fleet and so Zsinj couldn't quell all his worries. He had played the gracious host to Il-Raz during that buffoon's stay, and he suspected that he would be saddled with the task of returning him to the place where Zsinj had picked the admiral up. He only hoped that the reception he had prepared would be pleasing to Vader when he arrived.

Otherwise, his concerns would likely be ending rather abruptly. He could already hear the sound of the shuttle's engines, and so he stood watching as it came to rest. Bowing to Vader and his companion, he couldn't help but notice that Il-Raz was with the Dark Lord. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to the Iron Fist..." Zsinj began. "You will take us to the prisoner so that I may confirm his identity at once," Vader growled. Swallowing uneasily, the captain led the way.

* * *

Eyeing the legendary figure before them, Luke recalled stories he'd heard about the man. How he had survived numerous attempts on his life and taken out a Star Destroyer by himself. After that every bounty hunter in the galaxy, from Boba Fett on down, had gone after him. It was said that he had gone to Coruscant and personally convinced the Emperor to stop the search for him. Since then, he had vanished and no one had gone looking for him. "I thought you were dead," Han said at last. "A clever ruse," Zol Xarh said, "To ensure that I could continue to work without interference." "You've got our attention," Luke said, "Now how about some answers?"

The bounty hunter glanced around at the deserted street and said, "Perhaps this is not the safest place to talk." Chewie rumbled something under his breath, and Han smiled and said, "I agree with my copilot. If you can't tell us now, then we'll just have to shoot you." "Very well," Zol Xarh said, "I left the galactic scene in order to carry out a job for a close friend. I'm supposed to meet him at the spaceport shortly. He wishes to hire the Millennium Falcon and its crew for fifty thousand credits." Han whistled softly. "That is a lot of money," Luke commented, "But we expect that you will want us to earn it."

"For that kind of money," Han said with a lop-sided grin, "Many pilots would be willing to fly straight into the Maw." "Don't you need to pay Jabba off before he hires the expensive bounty hunters?" Luke asked. "I could use a bit extra," Han said, "Besides, if he wanted to use one of the Alliance's ships, could they afford to say no?" Luke considered the statement, watching Zol Xarh as the bounty hunter waited. "How did you know we were here?" he asked. "My client was the one who sent the message that drew Captain Solo here. We do indeed have valuable intelligence regarding the Empire's construction of new vessels," Zol Xarh said.

"How can we pass up an offer like that?" Han said, "Come on, it's time to find your contact." Turning, he and Chewie led the way down the street. As Zol Xarh fell in step behind him, Luke couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He just didn't know what.

* * *

Admiral Il-Raz smiled as they approached, and Zsinj hoped that the unpredictable man wouldn't do something typically ridiculous. Opening the cell, the captain waited as Vader and the admiral entered. Zsinj followed, his eyes soon making out the bound form of his Wookiee captive. "What of those he is associated with?" Vader said, "He has been known to deal with pirates and the Rebellion." "That may be," Il-Raz replied, "But he was not with anyone else when we took him into custody. It is possible his allies may be looking for him." "And the ship he flew, where is it?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"In one of our hangar bays," Zsinj said, "Do you wish to inspect it?" "Soon enough," Vader said, "See to it that he is sedated enough so that he cannot try to escape." "Of course, sire," the captain said, glancing down at the prone alien. "Perhaps," Vader mused, "This time he will yield some information that will prove useful." "That is why I had him placed in confinement," Il-Raz said with another of his smiles. The Dark Lord didn't reply as he turned and led them from the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

As Zol Xarh had predicted, there was someone waiting for them just inside the spaceport. Chewie spotted the waiting stranger, who approached them as soon as the cloaked form of the bounty hunter appeared. Doffing the heavy garment he'd worn so as to avoid unnecessary attention, Xarh gestured towards the stranger. "My associate, Jonas Rianes," Zol said. "Did you have any trouble finding them?" Rianes asked. "Considering the attention they were getting from the locals, I couldn't miss them," Zol Xarh said. "Occupational hazard," Han said, stepping forward to regard the older man. He certainly looked the worse for wear, Solo thought.

Rianes reminded the smuggler of some of the more colorful types he'd met during his years of running from Imperial forces and vindictive crime lords from Nar Shaddaa to Tatooine and everywhere in-between. "You don't look like the sort of man who has access to the kind of funds that your friend mentioned," Han told him. "Perhaps he spoke out of turn," Jonas said, "Since I will not be able to make payment of more than 10,000 in advance." "And the rest when we get to the place you want us to take you?" Solo said, "Forgive me, but I've heard that one before." "The last time you took up that kind of offer didn't turn out too bad," Luke commented.

"No, we just came within a hair of being permanent guests of the Empire," Han said. "The way I hear it," Rianes put in, "If you hadn't accepted that offer, the Death Star would still be around and the Alliance would be little more than space dust." "Well, there is that," Solo admitted. "What if I told you that the mission I want to hire you for could be just as important to the continued survival of the Alliance?" Jonas asked. Chewie rumbled something and Han nodded agreement. "That's a pretty bold claim," Han said, "Though I wouldn't dismiss it out of hand. Perhaps you should tell us what you want us to do before we leave the surface."

"Before I do," Rianes said, "I need to be certain that all of you arrived together." "I came in today," Luke told him, "But my ship can be left here safely until we complete the trip if you think you'll need me along." "Just the fact that you're here tells me someone was concerned about me completing my trip here safely," Solo said, "I think her Highnessness would agree that it would best for us to stick together. Which brings us back to the question, where are we going?" "A place I believe your friend has some prior experience with, Captain Solo," Jonas told them, "The shipyards of Fondor."

* * *

The vessel was resting in the aft bay of the Iron Fist, and it seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Dismissing such frivolous thoughts from his mind, Captain Zsinj led Admiral Il-Raz and Lord Vader around to the rear of the craft. A built in ramp lay against the deck, providing entrance into the ship. "When you first encountered this ship," Vader said, "How was it that you decided to capture it and its pilot?" Il-Raz cocked his head to one side, as though lost in thought.

From what Zsinj had seen of the man, it was more likely that the admiral was making up some excuse to cover an action that would only seem logical to his irrational brain. "It was guarding a pirate convoy we'd been following for some weeks," came the answer at last, "It was not until we had this ship aboard that we learned who it was we had taken into custody." "This alien has proven to be a formidable warrior," Vader hissed, "Yet you were able to subdue him. How is this possible?" "To aid in our mission, the Emperor had sent one of his trusted servants to guide us. She was able to knock him out, but only after he had done considerable damage to my ship. We lost a number of crewmen in the battle," Il-Raz said.

"Interesting," Vader said, "And did this person accompany you here?" "No," the admiral said, "She remained to oversee the repairs to my craft while I used her knowledge to report what I had found to the commander of the Star Empire." "Once I am done here, I look forward to meeting her," Vader stated as his inscrutable mask gazed about the captured vessel's interior. Just then, the chirp of a comlink was heard and Zsinj snatched the device from his belt and brought it to his face. "I thought I gave orders not to be disturbed!" he said irritably.

"Sorry, sir," the voice on the other end said, "But the commander of the Executor reports that they are receiving a message from the Emperor. He wants to speak with Lord Vader at once." "I will leave you to continue your investigation," Vader said. Striding swiftly from the ship, the Dark Lord was soon gone.

* * *

As the stars gave way to the unreality of hyperspace, Luke at last voiced his thoughts. "You know, you told me I was crazy when I went there," he said, referring to the covert mission he'd undertaken to the same shipyards they were now speeding towards. Then, it had been because of the construction of the first Super Star Destroyer. As yet, their passengers had not told them the nature of the task they were to perform, though it was likely to be dangerous.

Although the Millennium Falcon was known to the Imperials as one of the ships which turned the tide in the Battle of Yavin, there were plenty of other ships out there like her. Given the skill with which he'd skirted the law in the past, Luke felt certain that Han would have no trouble getting past the tight security of an Imperial Shipyard. The false I.D. they were running under helped some to assuage his concerns. "You were and so am I," Han told him, "Chewie, keep an eye on things. We're going to have another chat with our guests." Solo left the cockpit with Luke right behind him. Artoo let out a series of beeps to greet them as they approached Zol Xarh and his client.

The bounty hunter and Jonas were intent on the holographic game board where fantastical monsters competed in an age-old test of skill and strategy. "Perhaps it is time you told me a little more about what we're getting into here," Han said, sitting down at the console across the room from the other men. "A short time ago, a friend of mine was captured by Imperial forces and for their own reasons brought to the shipyards," Jonas said, "He was working with a group of pirates who didn't exactly like the idea of one of their own being held incommunicado by the Empire. They did some runs into the system to see what was going on. Though my friend had apparently not arrived yet, they did discover an interesting fact. The Empire is building more Super Star Destroyers."

"That's hardly surprising," Luke told him, "Ever since they finished the Executor, it has been assumed that others would follow." "What startled the pirates so was the amount of security at Fondor," Zol Xarh said, "The Executor itself was present to watch over its unfinished duplicate." "That means Vader will be there," Han said, "That's not good for anyone's health." "There's more, Captain Solo," Rianes told them, "It was your familiarity with the Imperial military that led me to contact you in the first place. My sources indicate that command of this new vessel is to be given to the Empire's most brilliant strategist." Luke glanced at Han, who had paled just slightly. Evidently, his friend knew exactly who Jonas was referring to. At last, Han said, "You don't mean... Vhaldoq?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

As Vader bowed deeply, the enormous hologram of the Emperor solidified before him. "I have received word that you once again have captured Rkvzlnmara," the dark figure stated. "Yes, my master," Vader answered. "This development is unanticipated," the Emperor mused, "I sense that there is more going on than there appears to be. I have also learned that Admiral Il-Raz was the one responsible for capturing him to a certain degree." "His ship was damaged in the process, and he commandeered another vessel to bring his prisoner here," Vader said.

"Considering that Grand Admiral Vhaldoq was involved in this alien's previous attempts to disrupt the Empire, the Admiral has acted wisely for once," the Emperor admitted, "You may inform him that his vessel has been repaired and has returned to its regular duties." "And what of the one who helped subdue this Wookiee?" Vader inquired. "She has returned to my side until I need her to perform another service for me," the Emperor said, "Do not allow your pride to interfere with your ability to carry out my commands, Lord Vader." "As you wish, my master," Vader intoned.

"How does the construction of the Star Empire proceed?" the lord of the galaxy asked. "Everything is on schedule; it will be finished soon," the Dark Lord replied. "Excellent," the Emperor said, "Continue to work closely with Vhaldoq and monitor any unusual events that transpire. Nothing the Rebellion can do will stop us from eliminating them once and for all." The image faded, leaving Vader alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Chewie!" There was an answering bellow from the cockpit. "Han, wait!" Luke pleaded. "Listen, kid, you can follow him and his friend on this fool's errand if you want to, but I'm not risking my hide," Solo retorted. "What happened to the man who came back to save me from incineration above the Death Star?" Luke asked. "He hasn't gone anywhere," Han said, "But where he's going will be a lot more dangerous than the heart of a supernova. Chewie, get in here!" The shaggy alien appeared at last and the Wookiee rumbled a question. "Keep an eye on our guests while I find a nice quiet planet to ditch them on. Maybe then we can find some people who aren't insane," Han told his friend.

Chewbacca started around Han, but before he did Zol Xarh had drawn twin blasters and held them steady on the Corellian and his copilot. "Before we do anything rash," Rianes said, "Perhaps you should let me finish explaining why we're going on such a treacherous assignment." "Pointing a weapon at someone is a good way to shorten your life expectancy," Han growled. "Let's at least hear him out," Skywalker said. Shrugging, Han sat back down across the room, while Chewie just stood there. The bounty hunter didn't lower his guns, probably because he knew that the Wookiee would jump him the instant he did.

"Grand Admiral Vhaldoq is indeed at Fondor. It is his presence that motivates me to go now and find others close to me that he holds captive," Jonas said. "And who might they be?" Han asked. "My wife and son," Jonas said. Han frowned, glancing across at Luke. "What would Vhaldoq want with them?" the smuggler asked. "Like your friend, my son and I have a unique gift," Rianes told them, "We can use the Force."

* * *

Darth Vader surveyed the array of artifacts before him as the door to the room opened. For a moment, the Dark Lord did not move; his mask turned towards a display that showed the space around the unfinished Super Star Destroyer. "I have joined you at the Emperor's request," Vader said after a time, "My master feels that my judgment may be influenced by my prior encounter with our captive." Slowly, the Sith turned to face him. "I trust you will commence the interrogation shortly, Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," Vader stated.

"It is curious that he should arrive here now when we are both present. One might almost say that this is too much to be a coincidence," Vhaldoq suggested. "The reason for his presence is not important," Vader said. "I think it is, just as you felt it important to try and ascertain the identity of the Rebel pilot responsible for destroying the Death Star," D'ukal went on. "That search was... unfruitful. I was unable to uncover any specifics," Vader said, "This Wookiee has proved to be troublesome in the past. He is our concern now." "Your point is well taken, Lord Vader," Vhaldoq said, "I would hate for our efforts to come up dry after so much work."

"What are you implying?" the Dark Lord said. "Merely that someone of your talents should be able to extract the required information from our prisoner. Even in the search I alluded to previously, you were able to trace the pilot in question to one world," D'ukal said. "He eluded me there, just as the Wookiee did long ago," Vader said angrily, "Is there some point to your questioning me thus?" "I serve the Empire just as you do," Vhaldoq said, "It does appear that you will indeed require my assistance in handling this matter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Would you mind explaining that to me?" Luke's feelings echoed his friend's at the statement Jonas had made. "What is there to explain?" Rianes replied. "We thought Vader and the Emperor had made the Jedi extinct," Luke said. "They did," Zol Xarh said. "In the years that followed the rise of the Empire, there were those who hid their abilities in fear or because they did not understand what they were," Jonas said, "It was those who were trained that could pose a threat to his rule and were thus disposed of." "Why are you telling us?" Han asked.

"If we are to succeed, we must trust one another," Rianes said, "I also hoped that it would boost your confidence in the success of our journey." "It's not something I do every day," Solo said, "But I have been involved in a rescue or two." "Do you have a plan?" Luke asked. "It would be suicidal for me to proceed without one," Jonas said, gesturing to the bounty hunter. Without lowering his weapons, Zol Xarh said, "The ship our friend was on used to belong to me. I still have a remote by which I can signal him from it at a distance. He should provide us with an excellent distraction." "You can put those things away," Han advised him, "I think we've heard enough." "Then you will assist us?" Rianes said.

"I know what it's like to grow up without a family," Solo said, "Besides, you still owe me a good deal for this trip." Chewie glared at the duo for another moment, then lumbered back into the cockpit. Zol Xarh returned his blasters to their holsters a moment afterward. "Well, that was fun," Han said as he followed his friend from the room. Luke just stood there for a moment, regarding the strange men. "I don't think you've told us the complete truth," he said at last, "But I do believe that helping you is the right thing to do. Just don't make us regret our decision." Then he too vacated the area and left the bounty hunter and Rianes by themselves.

* * *

Despite her willingness to obey every command her master gave, the last mission had been more difficult than she'd anticipated. Suppressing a grimace, Mara Jade reminded herself to stay as far away from Admiral Il-Raz as she could in the future. The man had fortunately left before her assignment was over, allowing her relief from his presence. The Emperor had been intrigued to learn of the Admiral's capture of the Wookiee who'd been guarding the pirate band, but had failed to tell her why. Not that Palpatine often disclosed the reasons for anything he did, she thought.

It was something Jade had gotten used to in her time as the Emperor's Hand, a shadowy agent who worked behind the scenes to carry out her master's commands throughout the galaxy. Now she was again on Coruscant, acting under the Emperor's orders. Ahead, Mara saw her objective, the private office of one of the men who held the highest rank in the Imperial military. And if the information a certain alien had provided was accurate, a man who was determined to betray the Empire for his own aggrandizement. The door opened to her signal and Mara stepped inside. Across from her sat the man she'd come to see, Grand Admiral Zaarin. He didn't look up, but instead studied a data pad at arm's length. "Make this brief," Zaarin said with a trace of exasperation, "I'm a busy man."

Mara smiled faintly, and said, "I've heard you aim to be even busier in the future." Eyeing her, Zaarin did not say anything for a long time. "I don't know what sort of game you are playing, but I have a job to do," the Grand Admiral said sternly. "Perhaps you do not know who I am," she said. "It doesn't matter who you are," Zaarin said, "Your words mean nothing to me." "Did you think that word of your thoughts had failed to reach the Emperor, Grand Admiral Zaarin? Not everyone wishes to see you succeed," Jade told him. "Leave me at once or suffer the consequences!" Zaarin snapped. "Very well," Mara said, "But know that the Emperor's Hand will be watching you."

* * *

As his technicians once more inspected the captured vessel, Captain Zsinj wondered who he had offended to get this duty. Checking the ship a second time would have made since, just in case they missed something the first time. However, at the direction of Admiral Il-Raz, this was the seventh time they had searched the craft. The man was still aboard, probably because Vader and D'ukal couldn't stand him. They had yet to authorize questioning the Wookiee, which only added to his boredom. Nor could he leave the bay, since Il-Raz stood nearby, watching the process with evident interest. A Lieutenant appeared and moved to where Zsinj stood.

"Here are the results, Captain," the man said. "Relay them to the Star Empire," he ordered, "If there is a reply, forward it to my quarters." Turning, he caught sight of Admiral Il-Raz waiting for him by the turbolift. The doors opened as Zsinj approached and both men boarded it. "I received a message from Lord Vader just before we began this inspection," Il-Raz said, "My ship has been fully repaired." "That is good to hear," Zsinj said truthfully, "Are you to then return to commanding it?" "Not immediately," the Admiral said, "I wish to see this matter to its conclusion. It is the least I can do to show my willingness to serve the Emperor."

Zsinj did not reply, instead reflecting on the fact that he would be cursed with this man's presence for some time longer. The doors opened and he nodded to Il-Raz in parting. Wearily, he made his way to his room. At least I won't have to deal with him for a while, he thought a short time later before he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The Millennium Falcon flew soundlessly through the realm of hyperspace as Han examined the navigational readouts. He heard someone approaching and started to spin around in his chair. His hand stopped on its way to his holster as he saw who was standing there. "If I didn't know any better," Luke said, "I'd say you were paranoid." Han smiled slightly and cocked his head back towards the back of the ship. "How are our passengers?" Solo asked.

"They're minding their business for now, why?" Luke replied. "I want Jonas in the cockpit when we reach Fondor," Han told him, "If he can use the Force, maybe he'll be able to help us get past their security perimeter." Luke nodded, and headed off as Chewie rounded the corner on his way to the cockpit. Han followed in his long-time partner's wake and the Wookiee rumbled a question as they stepped from the corridor. "Don't worry, we won't do anything stupid," Han assured him. A short time later, Luke and Rianes entered as well. Behind them was Zol Xarh, and Chewie growled at the bounty hunter. "Your friend doesn't seem to like me," Xarh said.

"It's nothing personal," Han told him, "Chewie and I have had some bad experiences with people like you." The countdown on his panel ended and Han pushed the levers that controlled the hyperdrive forward. Outside the window the mottled sky of hyperspace shrank to stars. Among them sat an array of ships, support vessels and other large objects. "Fondor," Luke breathed. They had arrived. Now what? Han silently wondered.

* * *

In more ways than one, his visitor's warning had backfired, Grand Admiral Zaarin thought. Now he knew he was being observed and would thus have to be more circumspect in his actions. Zaarin did not trust his equals with his secret, yet Palpatine had been able to learn of his plans. Thus, there was only one conclusion as to who could be responsible. I should have known better than to trust that creature, Zaarin thought. In order to keep up appearances, though, he would have to feed his traitorous accomplice false information. The door to the innocuous location he'd chosen as a meeting place opened and Zaarin entered without hesitation.

There was no light in the room save for a soft red glow that told him his former ally was present. If he did betray me to the Emperor, Zaarin thought, then I mustn't let him know I suspect his duplicity. The trouble was, he thought as the door closed behind him, his confederate was unusually perceptive when it came to uncovering the truth. "I trust there is a reason you have asked to meet with me," the alien said. "We are going to have to step up our schedule," Zaarin said, saying just what he knew the other would want to hear, "Word of my scheme has reached the Emperor. He sent one of the Emperor's Hands to advise me to give up before he disposed of me more permanently."

"I see," his associate said, "Who was it that approached you and how did you react to her charges?" "I believe I have convinced her to join us," Zaarin said, "Her name is Roganda Ismaren." "Shall I move forward with the next phase of our plan then?" his partner asked. "At once, Admiral," Zaarin said. The blue-skinned alien turned and left without another word. Even if Vhaldoq did instruct him, Zaarin thought, he'd have no reason to doubt what I reported since it fit so closely with what he already knew.

Of course, the alien would check into the matter, but by the time he discovered how thoroughly Zaarin had lied to him it would be too late. One thing I've gotten good at is covering my own tracks, the Grand Admiral thought. He almost looked forward to seeing the look on Thrawn's face when his accomplice learned that all Zaarin had done would be blamed on him instead. There is much left to do, Zaarin thought as he left the area.

* * *

"Report!" Vhaldoq said as he came entered the bridge of the Star Empire. "We're getting some unusual readings from the Iron Fist," Captain Rashan said, "Admiral Il-Raz reports that the prisoner Rkvzlnmara is not in his cell." "The incompetent fool," Vader growled, "Where is Captain Zsinj?" "He was asleep in his quarters at the time," Rashan told the Dark Lord, "Il-Raz hasn't been able to reach him." "What is the source of these readings?" Vhaldoq said. "The hangar bay of the Iron Fist," Rashan replied, "I think someone is trying to get away in the captured ship." "Then we could have trouble," D'ukal said.

"That is a severe understatement," Vader said, gesturing out the viewport. Directly in front of them, the Victory-class Star Destroyer reeled from a massive explosion that shot forth from a hole in the dorsal plating. Rising from that wound came the vessel they had seen only a short time before, its weapons blazing. "Raise our shields," Vader ordered as the craft swung about. Rashan complied, while Vhaldoq commented, "They only protect the bridge." The Super Star Destroyer rocked beneath the assault, then the Wookiee's ship veered off and headed towards the Executor. Vhaldoq glanced at Vader and said, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

It was quickly revealed why Zol Xarh had been sent to find them as the ship once owned by the bounty hunter rendezvoused with the Millennium Falcon. Luke had known of one of the few places where the sensors of the massive Executor could not detect, and it was there that Rianes and Xarh had left them. Though not without more of the pay they'd deposited in the secret compartment beneath the deck plates. Before leaving them for the unfinished vessel, Jonas had promised to send them the rest when he finished his mission.

Success was dependent on Han and Luke finishing their own trip to the Executor without a hitch. The smuggler's ship was currently on an inert trajectory that would get them to their destination at the same time the bounty hunter would reach the Star Empire. The three friends could only wait and worry. "No, Chewie," Han said, "I want you and Artoo to stay on the Falcon." Chewie snarled, then asked a question. "Because I don't want her left unguarded," Han said, "Because you and the droid won't exactly be inconspicuous on an Imperial ship and because I want to make a quick getaway." Luke could tell that the Wookiee was unhappy, but Han was right. "Are you sure this will work?" Han asked as they headed for the top hatch.

"If it doesn't," Luke countered, "We're about to find out." There was a slight jar as the ship stopped and a moment later Luke and Han rose on the lift to the top of the ship. The airtight doors closed behind them. Right above them was an airlock. "I don't even want to know how you knew this was here," Han said over the secured channel that allowed them to speak through the vacuum of space. The spacesuits they wore might be as old as the ship Solo flew, but they would hold out long enough. Slipping across the intervening space, Luke found the controls and triggered them. Moments later, they were inside and doffed the cumbersome suits.

"We'd better keep these handy," Han said, secreting his suit among the others lining the chamber. "We're going to need to find ourselves some less conspicuous attire," Luke said. Shortly later, the two began moving off thru the massive ship.

* * *

"Sir?" Admiral Ozzel paused in his contemplation of the chaos released by one rogue vessel to glare at Captain Piett. "There is an erroneous reading from one of the airlocks near the stern. There has been no depressurization, but someone from the ship that strafed us could have stayed behind and snuck aboard," Piett told him. "Are blind as well as stupid?!" Ozzel thundered, "A Victory-class Star Destroyer has been nearly obliterated and both the Executor and the Star Empire are in danger of further attack. You should know that if anyone was foolish enough to board us, they'll soon be dealt with."

"Still, we should send a squad of stormtroopers to investigate the matter," Piett insisted. "Don't be ridiculous," Ozzel scolded him, "If that ship out there has allies ready to come and aid it, we'll need our crew at their posts ready to defend this ship. Don't bother me with such trivial matters again, Captain." Piett snapped to attention, and then left. Ozzel snorted his contempt for the man, then turned to survey the enduring havoc.

* * *

The hail of turbolaser blasts enveloped the dodging form of the Iyndiri as it drew closer to the Star Empire. Clad once more in the armor he'd worn when this ship had been his, the man once known as Zol Xarh used the Force to guide his crew thru the most dangerous blows as they headed for one of the ship's bays. It was as yet unshielded, and would offer them refuge while he finished his mission to this place. Swiftly he lowered his ship to the deck and activated the airtight seals on his armor. Just in case Vhaldoq decided to vent the atmosphere in this area in order to slow his progress. Xarh turned his armored gaze upon the Wookiee he'd planned this whole escapade with.

"Wait for my signal, Jlan," Zol said, "You know what to do." The other nodded, moving to take the controls. The bounty hunter considered taking Jonas with him, but knew that this was one battle he'd have to win alone. Striding to the ramp, he activated it and was almost swept out into space by the gust of air that hit him. Swinging around the side of his ship so that the Wookiee could seal himself inside, Xarh considered the logical maneuvers he could make to counter this tactic. Most of the ways D'ukal might use to stop him did not involve a lightsaber, however. Igniting the weapon he hadn't used in years, he climbed to the top of his vessel and began cutting his way thru the hull.

* * *

"Hmm, interesting," Vhaldoq said. Vader turned to him and said, "What is that?" "Our prey has escaped the trap we set for him," D'ukal replied, "In a rather unique manner." The Grand Admiral pointed to the area in question and an adjacent section. "From the rapidity of his transit, I'd say that it is highly probable that he used a lightsaber," Vhaldoq went on, "The direction he is taking puzzles me, though. Most boarders would head for the bridge at once, but this one is bound elsewhere."

The Grand Admiral's expression became thoughtful, as though considering the possibilities. Then the man's face suddenly darkened, and D'ukal stretched out one hand towards a nearby console. A lightsaber lying there flew into his palm, and Vader said, "You're going to face him then, just as you chose to face Ideji years ago?" "The circumstances here are different," Vhaldoq told him, "Besides, I don't think that our Wookiee captive is the one who has infiltrated our ship. If my suspicions are correct, we are dealing with a personage far more powerful and dangerous." "You know as well as I that the Jedi are gone," Vader said, "This person is no more than a rogue." "Perhaps," Vhaldoq said, "We shall see."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

The outfits Han and Luke managed to scrounge up were normally used by maintenance technicians. They would allow the two to pass without a second glance amidst the decks of the Star Destroyer. However, as they neared the engineering section both could see that the task before them was even harder than they'd imagined. "That place has more guards than the Imperial Palace," Han murmured, "We'll never be able to slip past without raising an alarm."

"They've got to have cables to carry the power from here to the rest of the ship," Luke said, "They can't all be as heavily protected as this place." Han frowned, an idea forming in his mind. "You're right, kid," he said at last, "But I think there's a better way to get the job done." He then briefly outlined his plan. "That's going to be tricky," Luke said, "But we might be able to pull it off." Han smiled thinly, and the two set off once more.

* * *

The rendezvous had been arranged thru misdirection, secret communiqués and code phrases he'd rarely used in his service to the Emperor. If things went well, his careful actions would pay off handsomely. Pausing at the entrance, Zaarin scanned the nearby area for any sign that he was being followed. But as before, he detected nothing. Maybe I'm worried for no reason, Zaarin thought, and I'll be able to pull this off. Thrawn would undoubtedly check to see who had visited Zaarin recently. Of course, records could be altered and Zaarin had made sure there was nothing incriminating in his files.

When the alien inquired as to the validity of what Zaarin had told him from more knowledgeable sources, it would already be too late. A shadow passed in front of the single light in the room, and Zaarin smiled at the sight of his most loyal follower. "I've got bad news," Zaarin said, "We have to move now." "We aren't ready yet," she snapped back, "I'm as eager to depose the Emperor as you are, but we just don't have the resources to accomplish it." Zaarin started to reply, when the rear wall collapsed. His cohort spun to face it, blaster trained on the cloud of debris. She was met by a hail of energy that threw her to the ground with a cry of pain.

Zaarin drew his own weapon and trained it on her. Time for one last desperate gamble, he thought as a squad of stormtroopers appeared thru the haze. Following them was the familiar figure of Thrawn. The red-eyed alien glanced over the scene, then gestured to two of the stormtroopers. As they raised the fallen woman between them, she glared icy daggers at Zaarin but stayed silent. "I've been wondering when you would get here," Zaarin lied smoothly. Thrawn merely cocked a blue-black eyebrow at him, waiting for the Grand Admiral to elaborate. "Ever since I uncovered her treachery, I've had to watch my steps closely. Given her position, I couldn't simply take her out without serious repercussions," Zaarin said.

"So you lied to me," Thrawn stated, "It was just as well I placed the tracer on you so that her plans could be foiled." Zaarin cursed himself inwardly, wondering how the alien had managed that. His expression betrayed none of that, though. "My apologies," Zaarin stated, "I was uncertain as to where your loyalties lay. If you were truly what you had made yourself out to be, any contact with Ismaren would have resulted in swift retribution." Thrawn didn't believe a word of it, but he didn't have to. Once his prisoner recovered, the alien would undoubtedly begin interrogating her.

Nodding to Zaarin, Thrawn followed his squad outside. Once the alien Admiral was gone, Zaarin allowed himself a small sigh of relief. If his agents could free the captive before her questioning started, he could still turn this around. But first, he had to make preparations in case he had to leave Coruscant posthaste. Holstering his blaster, Grand Admiral Zaarin soon left the ruined building behind.

* * *

Avoiding the patrols that were obviously searching for him wasn't easy, but then he was far better prepared than most people would be who chose to come aboard a Star Destroyer uninvited. Drawing his comlink from his belt, he sent a prearranged signal. At once the distraction he needed came as the lights in the corridor switched off. His armor instantly compensated, while the unprepared guards ahead would take precious seconds to adjust to the change. Zol Xarh sprinted towards the doorway and the two dark forms standing there. Reaching out with the Force to their hostile minds, he sent a mild suggestion. His tactic worked as the stormtroopers wildly fired at him.

Their blaster bolts ricocheted in the narrow hallway and were nowhere close to his diving form. Two swift jabs latter and the guards lay unconscious on the deck. He could have easily dealt with them more permanently, but knew that such action wasn't necessary. Besides, many had already suffered in his quest and he had no desire to lengthen that list. Disabling the lock, he allowed the door to slide open. For a moment, he stood in the door and gazed into the room before him. No one could be seen, but he knew what he sought was here.

Reaching up with an armored glove, he took off his mask and called out, "It's all right, Adeyl. I've found you." There was a blur of motion and then she appeared, smiling and weeping simultaneously. They embraced for a long moment, then she finally managed to get out, "I knew you'd come for me." "Jlan is waiting to escort you back to the Iyndiri," he told her as they ran down the corridor, "Do as he says and we may get out of this in one piece." Adeyl frowned as he put back on the mask he'd worn when they'd first met. "Where are you going?" she asked. Zol Xarh replied, "I have unfinished business to take care of."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Power has been restored to the affected decks, Admiral," Rashan reported, "However, we have lost contact with the squad near the forward detention center." "You should have anticipated this," Vader declared, "That ship of his must be destroyed so that he cannot escape." "How do you propose that we do that?" Vhaldoq inquired, "Our sensors are down in that bay and anyone who tried to enter would be shot on sight." "Have a TIE fighter sent there to dispose of it," the Dark Lord said.

"I will not waste my pilots' lives so frivolously," D'ukal retorted. "You can always get more pilots," Vader countered. "My decision stands; besides, I have a better idea," the Grand Admiral said, "We'll send in a spacetrooper." The Sith glanced at Rashan, who explained, "A spacetrooper is essentially a stormtrooper in zero-gee armor. Highly experimental and classified technology, I'm surprised you haven't heard of Vhaldoq's work in creating them." "I have," Vader said, "I was merely unaware there were any in existence." "Only a handful," D'ukal told him, "But there will be more to come if I know the Emperor." Vader nodded, obviously pleased with the solution.

* * *

The small service corridor ran right above the main engineering room, and was much more isolated. It only took a moment for Luke to use his father's lightsaber to sever the wires linking the chamber beneath them and the rest of the ship. Beneath them, the overhead illumination would be disabled, temporarily disorienting the crew. Slicing downward, the energy beam soon carved them an access point and Luke dropped to the deck below.

Emergency lights were just coming on, and the stormtroopers within the room started to turn his way. Before they could react, Han fell down beside him and blasted the door controls. The armor-clad soldiers raised their weapons, and Luke locked his lightsaber on. Reaching out with what control he had to the Force, Skywalker hurled the blue-white sword at them. As it spun that way, the stormtroopers scrambled to avoid it. In the time it took to regain their composure, Han had fired off a round of precise blaster bolts that finished the job. "All right," Solo said, "Let's do some damage." Retrieving his weapon, Luke started for the hyperdrive and went to work.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring this to my attention?!" Admiral Ozzel snapped. "I have just become aware of it," Piett replied respectfully, "If I may remind you, I did suggest we investigate this area earlier. It would seem that my suspicions were correct." "Now's not the time for petty recriminations," Ozzel retorted, "Besides the fact, we have sent stormtroopers to check out this occurrence."

Piett nodded, and said, "Shall we inform Lord Vader of the situation?" "You most certainly will not!" the Admiral said, "He has enough to worry about as it is." Captain Piett did not reply, but instead returned to his post. Ozzel didn't bother to watch him; instead turning back to the display the other had shown him. He knew there was more to this loss of contact with engineering, just not what that might be.

* * *

In any environment save freefall, the suit now surrounding Lieutenant Janim would have been unwieldy. Drifting silently over the edge of the hangar bay, he spotted the ship Grand Admiral Vhaldoq had sent him here to destroy. Jetting his thrusters, Janim soared towards a place on the hull where he could easily plant a thermal detonator. But as he sped thru the vacuum, the intruding ship spun about and brought its weapons to bear upon him.

Switching on the timer on his explosive, Janim lobbed it at the cockpit and rocketed towards freedom. When the bay lit up with laser fire, he expected to face instant death. Instead, Janim found himself unscathed. Glancing up, he saw that the target destroyed by the vessel had been the destructive apparatus he'd thrown towards it. Suddenly, the craft turned toward the spacetrooper and this time he could not escape.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

"We've lost the signal from Lieutenant Janim," Rashan said, "The vessel in our hangar bay remains untouched." "And our intruder?" Vhaldoq inquired. "He was last seen near the command tower," Rashan said, "At his present rate of travel, he could be on the bridge in fifteen minutes." "Do you have any idea who it is that we are dealing with?" Vader said. In answer, Kyle called up a holographic display of a recording taken by one of their security systems. "I recognize him," the Dark Lord breathed, "It is the bounty hunter Zol Xarh."

"He's been dead since before the Clone Wars ended," D'ukal countered. "So was Gavis Ideji," Vader said, "That didn't stop him from interfering in Imperial affairs." "If it is Zol Xarh, his motivation is in question," Vhaldoq said, "For the person he rescued from us was the wife of a man he'd once tried to kill." "His reasons for coming here do not matter," Vader said sternly, "One with the skill and tenacity he's shown may not stop until he reduces this vessel to a burning cinder." "What is one bounty hunter against a Dark Lord of the Sith?" Vhaldoq asked, "And with one as skilled as myself at your side, victory is assured." "Perhaps," Vader said darkly, "But nothing is for certain."

* * *

"Trouble's brewing," Han murmured, as he watched the main door begin to glow with the energy being used by those outside to melt their way in. "All done," Luke said, joining him. Seeing the scrap heap Skywalker had made of the room, he let out a small whistle of astonishment. "It'll take them a week just to clean up the mess," Solo said. Luke glanced at the red-hot door and smiled slightly. "Shall we leave this party?" his friend inquired. "I thought you'd never ask," Han said as Luke used his lightsaber to cut them an exit in the floor.

After they dropped thru to the room below, he glanced up at the chamber they'd just vacated. "Let's blow this joint before they figure out where we went," Solo said. Together, they headed back towards the airlock where the Falcon waited for them.

* * *

The guards to the bridge turbolift were trained professionals, but they had never been prepared to handle someone like Zol Xarh. It took only a few quick blows for him to incapacitate them. His thoughts went to Adeyl for a moment, now safe on the Iyndiri. If only for her sake, I will resolve this, he thought as he used the fallen man's identification to begin his ascent towards his final confrontation with the master of this vessel. And, perhaps the most important one in his life.

* * *

"Admiral?" Rashan said, "One of the officers guarding the bridge turbolift has activated it and I cannot contact him to determine why." Vhaldoq stood, glaring at the Dark Lord. "Perhaps now you will regret not allowing me to handle this in my own fashion before," D'ukal said harshly. Both Vader and the Grand Admiral now faced the turbolift, lightsabers ready. The indicators above its door soon flashed to signal the arrival of the lift and the doors slid open. Revealing that the compartment was empty.

"Captain, investigate; and be careful," Vhaldoq ordered. Nodding, Kyle held his blaster ready in his hand as he approached the end of the bridge. He glance inside the turbolift, then up at its roof... and was knocked flat to the deck by a pair of booted feet. Following them came a figure in Mandalorian armor, who wore a dark cape in addition to his striking garb. The captain's blaster slid away from his grasp and into the pit that ran along the port side of the bridge. For a moment, Rashan attempted to rise, and then the bounty hunter raised his hand to the man's forehead. Kyle seemed to lose consciousness as his attacker held that position for a few seconds.

Vhaldoq turned to a crewman standing in the starboard pit and said, "Alert the crew, have a squad of stormtroopers report to the bridge at once." He glanced at Vader, who nodded silently. As one, the two men ignited the red-white blades of their lightsabers. The bounty hunter stood silently regarding them for a moment. "I came for answers, Grand Admiral Vhaldoq D'ukal," the intruder said, "Several years ago you stole two people that were very precious to me, my wife and my son. I have regained one of them, now you will tell me where I can find the other."

"What shall I call you?" Vhaldoq said, "Zol Xarh, Jonas Rianes or something else? Or are you like the Wookiee who was piloting your ship, and you're concealing even more than we realize about your past? Do you pretend to be one of the Sith, risen to take this galaxy for your own, or do you side with the Jedi and thus against the Empire?" "The answers to what you ask would change nothing," the other said, drawing something from his belt, "There are other ways to find out what I wish to know."

The doors to the turbolift opened again, and the bounty hunter spun wielding a lightsaber that Vhaldoq could see sported two blue-white blades arcing one from each end. The stormtroopers did not survive long. Flipping about as he jumped forward, he landed on the walkway stretching from the unconscious form of Rashan to the forward viewport. His weapon was now extended vertically in front of him; his other hand idle at his side. As Vader strode towards their adversary, Vhaldoq turned back to the man he'd spoken to before. "Evacuate the bridge," ordered Grand Admiral Vhaldoq.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

They managed to avoid any interaction with the crew as they made their way back to the Falcon. Shedding their disguises, Han and Luke retrieved their spacesuits from their hiding places and made their way onboard. Chewie was ready and waiting for them in the cockpit. The Wookiee rumbled a message. "What do you mean we won't get paid unless we leave at the same time they do?" Han said.

"It makes sense, Han," Luke said, "They won't be able to pursue us with the Executor if he can distract them. I doubt the Star Empire is ready to test their hyperdrive and the only other ship within range looks like it belongs in a junkyard." "That's what you said about my ship," Solo reminded him, "But that doesn't mean they can't launch their TIE fighters." "We'll just have to handle that problem later," Skywalker said.

* * *

The bridge crew soon gained the turbolift, carrying the still unconscious body of Rashan with them. Meanwhile, the duel continued. Vader spun his weapon down towards Zol Xarh, and the bounty hunter caught the blow easily. Long ago, he had learned a great deal about this man and his like. The Dark Lord had needed the information in order to survive, and it had proved useful during his service to the Emperor. Blue-white lightning crackled from Vhaldoq's hand to their common foe, who barely fielded it and Vader's continued assault.

D'ukal swung his blade up, and Vader struck at the man's helmet while the Grand Admiral went for his legs. Zol Xarh spun his weapon vertically, stepping to the edge of the walkway. Suddenly, he flipped backwards into the pit. Vhaldoq stood on the edge of the metal platform, Dark Side energy arcing between his fingertips as he lowered his weapon to his side. "Surrender now," D'ukal said, "Join us and I will tell you everything you want to know." In answer, the bounty hunter rolled beneath the walkway to its far side. Vader turned in that direction, but even as he did the deck began to groan under his weight.

Realizing that Zol Xarh had cut the supports for the section beneath him, the Dark Lord rolled forward and came to his feet on the side nearest the turbolift. Across the way, Vhaldoq now stood near the Admiral's chair. Then Zol Xarh cleared the gap and lashed out at D'ukal. The Grand Admiral ducked beneath the sweep of the bounty hunter's blade, and soon was standing between Vader and their foe. He was about to come to Vhaldoq's aid as they backed towards the front of the bridge when Zol Xarh threw his weapon behind him and straight into the viewport.

The energy beam sliced thru the transparisteel with ease, and the decompressing air shattered what the lightsaber didn't cut. Vader stood defiant before the gale, as did D'ukal. "It'll take a lot more than that to defeat us!" Vhaldoq shouted over the din. At that moment, the double-bladed weapon shot by the duo and dipped towards the floor. A moment later, there was a flash of light and the Admiral's chair broke loose from the deck.

Vhaldoq could not avoid it, and both hurtled into the void. Zol Xarh recovered and deactivated his weapon, then strangely followed D'ukal out into space. Slowly striding against the wind, Vader made it to the turbolift and overrode the security controls. A moment later, he was descending towards the secondary bridge.

* * *

"All right," Han said, "There he goes!" "Let's get out of here," Luke said. Solo smiled in agreement and threw full power to the engines. With a burst of speed, the Millennium Falcon shot away from the bulk of the Executor and towards freedom.

* * *

"I understand, milord," Ozzel said, "We will rendezvous with you shortly." He closed the channel and turn to regard Captain Piett. "Get us underway immediately," Ozzel directed, "Lord Vader wants that ship at any cost." "Sir, we've detected another unauthorized vessel heading for the perimeter," Piett said. "We are under direct orders, Captain," Ozzel snapped, "We've no time to be chasing every smuggler from here to Raltiir!"

Piett nodded and said, "Our teams should regain access to our engine room momentarily. We can then pursue them." Ozzel didn't reply, turning back to the viewport. Ahead, the shuttle bearing the Dark Lord was on its final approach. He hoped that everything worked out satisfactorily, or the Sith would be most displeased.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

As his ship sped towards the safety of hyperspace, Zol Xarh hoped that his allies had successfully completed their part of the bargain. Not that he doubted their abilities, but with his wife and the sample he'd acquired now aboard, he couldn't afford to fail. "We'll find out in moments, my friend," Rkvzlnmara said, echoing his thoughts. He smiled at his comrade, and glanced at Adeyl. She wore a determined expression, but she smiled to reassure him. "If this doesn't work, Vader will pursue us to the ends of the universe," the bounty hunter said as the Iyndiri drove towards the edge of the system.

* * *

"We're almost clear!" Han cried as they dodged a round of turbolaser fire. Luke held on as Chewie howled in protest at the sharp maneuver. The Millennium Falcon shuddered with the impact. "It barely grazed us, we're free of the gravity well," the smuggler said, and pulled back the lever on the hyperdrive. The ship trembled slightly, then the stars gave way to the unreality of hyperspace.

"That seemed a little rough," Luke said. "Probably nothing," Han told him, "But Chewie and I will give her a good rundown once we can get enough time. Any place we should head?" Skywalker gave him the coordinates, which Han entered into the computer. "We'll come out of hyperspace soon, and change our course," Solo told him, "Then we can see about the rest of our pay."

* * *

"Both ships have made the jump to lightspeed as expected," Captain Piett reported. "Plot the course of the ship which attacked the Star Empire and follow it wherever it goes," Vader breathed. "Done, milord," Ozzel said. The mighty ship pulsed for a moment with energy of its engines, then fell silent. "Report!" Vader stormed. "Sir," Piett said, "The squad sent to the engineering section has gained entrance, our intruders have demolished the entire area." "Intruders, Admiral? On the Executor as well as the Star Empire? Why was I not informed?" he said. "We were unable to determine until recently whether there were any unauthorized persons aboard, sire," Ozzel claimed.

Vader started to say something when the comm officer said, "We're receiving a message from the Iron Fist." Moments later, Admiral Il-Raz appeared before him, with Captain Zsinj at his side. "Lord Vader," Il-Raz said, "We are pleased to report the recovery of the body of Grand Admiral Vhaldoq." There was complete silence for a moment, then the Dark Lord said, "You have done a great service for the Empire. The Emperor will see to it that you are honored for this, both of you." Il-Raz smiled, and the transmission ended. "We will conclude this discussion later, Admiral Ozzel. Send a message to the Emperor requesting an audience at the earliest possible time. I will be in my quarters until then," the Dark Lord said, moving off. Behind him, the bridge crew began doing as he had commanded.

* * *

After her mission to rattle Grand Admiral Zaarin from his complacent web of treachery, Mara had been given a few more simple tasks to perform. She had the feeling that the Emperor was preparing her for an even more challenging task in the future. Her lip quirked in amusement at the memory of how easily that alien had outwitted Zaarin and forced the man to delay his plans. Rumor had it that the individual who had been captured was highly placed within the Empire, and was even now being sent to an undisclosed location for further questioning.

A signal from the private comm unit Palpatine had given to her years ago sounded, and Jade activated it. "You will track the bounty hunter Zol Xarh," the Emperor said, "He has caused great damage to Imperial property and the death of Grand Admiral Vhaldoq. Do not engage him in battle, but make certain that we can track his vessel. Then, he will be eliminated. Is that clear?" "Yes, my master," she told him, closing the channel. Calling up the files she had access to, Mara began reading everything the Empire had on the man called Zol Xarh.

* * *

"Captain Rashan, to what do I owe the honor of this conversation?" Thrawn said. "I am afraid that I am the bearer of bad news," Kyle told him, "Grand Admiral Vhaldoq is dead." "I see," the alien said, "And his murderers?" "The Empire will do everything in its power to find them," Rashan said, "In the meantime, we have been ordered to an undisclosed location near the Obroa-skai system." "Do you know why?" Thrawn said. "No, but the order is backed by the Emperor himself. When I asked, my only reply was that the Star Empire was being temporarily reassigned to a secret facility code-named Wayland," the man said. "I look forward to hearing from you in the future," Thrawn said as the transmission ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The very depth of space, serene and calm; unaware of the conflict between the Empire and the Alliance. The Iyndiri floated peacefully there, already halfway to its destination. Zol Xarh turned to Adeyl, and she removed his helmet and favored him with a kiss. "Do you think we'll find our son, Exar?" she asked, her eyes taking in the myriad stars.

Kun did not answer as Jonas entered the bridge, followed by Jlan. "I found you, didn't I?" he said, "I will not rest until our family is united again. You have my word." Adeyl nodded, and turned back to the view. "Wherever you are, my child," she said to the expanse, "Know that you are missed." Kun activated the controls for his ship, which soon vanished into the void.

* * *

"Due to the heightened security now present at Fondor and the death of Grand Admiral Vhaldoq," Zsinj said, "I have been ordered to take you back to your ship." "Come now, Captain," Il-Raz said, "We both know that the Iron Fist is hardly in a condition to go anywhere." "We will be taking a shuttle," Zsinj said irritably, "Lord Vader will decide what is to be done with my ship, but he has decreed that you are to leave at once." "If that is the Dark Lord's wish, I will obey," Il-Raz said, "When shall we leave?"

"At once," Zsinj told him again, eager to be rid of the man. I don't know how his crew can handle him all the time, he thought. Leading the way to the shuttle, he soon reached its cockpit. As he started the launch sequence, the Admiral activated the comm unit. "This is Admiral Il-Raz to the Executor, I wish to speak with Lord Vader." "What do you want?" the Sith's voice rumbled.

"Merely to express my pleasure to serve you," the Admiral said, "As well as the Empire. I trust everything has been arranged according to my wishes." "You orders are waiting on your ship," Vader told him. "Excellent," Il-Raz said, "I hope to work with you again one day." The channel was closed, and Zsinj saw that they were ready to enter hyperspace. Dreading the trip to come, he threw the lever and they were soon traveling faster than light.

* * *

"We've had a close call, but this is only a temporary setback," Zaarin said, smiling thinly. His silent confederate didn't reply, but she wasn't required to. They were no longer on the surface of the Imperial capital, and thus relatively free from scrutiny. "Our major impediment this time was Admiral Thrawn," Zaarin went on, "He is much too clever for his own good. I know that there are many who resent the placement of an alien that high in our ranks and we can use that against him. Especially now that D'ukal is dead."

The Grand Admiral paused, perhaps waiting for her to speak. But she offered him no reply. "This incident at Fondor is the perfect opportunity to maneuver a man who is easily manipulated into a position of prominence. I think a promotion is in order for Admiral Il-Raz, don't you?" She laughed at that, and Zaarin nodded in agreement.

"There is a vacancy in the ranks of my peers, and I intend to see it filled to my satisfaction," he said, "Now, we need to ensure that our future efforts are not in vain. To that end, I have a proposition I'd like you to consider carefully." Zaarin handed her a data pad, and she looked over the contents briefly. The look she shot the Grand Admiral must have spoken volumes, for he said, "It has a good chance of success. Once the wheels are in motion, no one will be able to stop us."

* * *

[I'm relieved to hear from you,] Xlc'r said over the channel, [I was afraid that the Empire would kill you this time for certain.] "You should know better than that," Jlan told him, "Were you able to track the Star Empire?" [Yes, to an extent,] the Duinuogwuin said, [But I'm not sure why you want to now that D'ukal is gone.] "I think it is time you officially changed careers," Kun said, "Your followers won't be willing to take sides much longer." [They have seemed slightly reticent ever since that battle near Despayre,] Xlc'r said, [So I think I will be able to do as you suggest without too much trouble.]

"With any luck," Kun said, "We'll be able to end our search soon. Call it a hunch, but I think that once we find out why the Emperor saw fit to give Vhaldoq a Super-class Star Destroyer we'll be halfway to finding out where he's hidden my son." [So, you're not going home?] the Duinuogwuin asked. "Not yet," Exar told him, "Perhaps not for some time to come."

* * *

After the departure of the Star Empire and Admiral Il-Raz, Darth Vader had begun overseeing work on both his ship and the Iron Fist. By means of force and threat of force, the Sith was able to move matters along more swiftly that they might have otherwise. His thoughts went to the sensation he'd had during the conflict. Vader knew that he had sensed that presence before, but now that Obi-wan was dead he had no idea who it might be. Could it be my son? the Dark Lord wondered, remembering the startling revelation of the identity of the pilot responsible for the destruction of the Death Star.

The Emperor had been furious over the loss, and had cut off his prosthetic hand and replaced it with another. It had been a means of humiliating him before those in the Imperial courts, and reminding all that they were not above the wrath of Palpatine. Vader still felt the rage he'd experienced then, but had since turned it into a drive to find the Rebels and destroy them. That his son was one of them was something he was not sure if the Emperor was aware of. Palpatine would learn eventually, and then he would undoubtedly seek to destroy the boy. Perhaps he could be turned, and would join us, the Dark Lord thought.

In any case, he would continue to follow the direction of his master. At least, he amended inwardly, until it no longer pleased him to do so. "All things come to an end," he said pensively, his expressionless gaze taking in the starry realm that lay before him. Turning from it, Darth Vader left the bridge in order to consider what the future had in store for him.

* * *

It seemed to Luke that Han relished transferring some of the funds they'd been paid into the private accounts secretly set up to fund the Alliance. They had come back to Commenor in order to pick up Luke's X-wing and of course, Artoo. The two ships soon floated above the planet, and Luke hailed his friend. "So where have they gone to ground now, kid?" Han said. "I'll have Artoo feed you the location, but I'd be ready for a cold reception." "Don't tell me that the Princess will be mad at us for what we've done?" Han said. "You'll see when we get there," Skywalker said, noticing that his comm was flashing.

"I've got a signal coming in, care to listen?" Luke asked. "Wouldn't miss it," Han told him. "This is Zol Xarh," the bounty hunter's familiar voice told him, "By now you've received the rest of your credits. Solo, I'd advise you to hold off on paying Jabba for a little while. As you've guessed, the bounty hunters are coming out of every nook and cranny. You should find some quiet spot and lie low, perhaps even get in touch with the Hutt by a third party. If some bounty hunter catches you en route, you won't exactly be in the best bargaining position. My friend and I thank you for your help. May the Force be with you, always."

"I guess that means my mind is made up. I needed to catch up with her Highnessness anyways," Solo said. Luke smiled faintly, his thoughts going to Jonas and Zol Xarh, wherever they were. He now knew that one day he too would have to face the force of shadows...

The End


End file.
